(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain wrench and vise and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable chain wrench and vise combined for working on different types of workpieces. The chain wrench and vise may be secured to on a work bench, vehicle bumper, on a portable stand attached to a ball hitch at the rear of the vehicle and other similar applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,456,290 to Tell, 2,825,253 to Brenner, 4,987,804 to Greenawalt, 3,880,024 to Asada, 3,597,776 to Saunders, 2,932,226 to Seppola and 511,907 to Bates different types of adjustable chain wrenches and clamping wrenches are disclosed. None of these prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features and structure of the subject portable chain wrench and vise as described herein.